Freac's Yaoi Fanfiction
This is freac's Yaoi Fanfiction written for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Link x Ike "hey captain falcon" said link "show me your moves" said captain falcon "zelda made fun of me because i am a bad kisser. i know you are good with the ladies can you show me how to be a good kisser" asked link "FALCON PUUUUUUUUNCH" said captain flacon, delivering a fierce falcon punch to link's damn face so link decided to ask ike instead. "hey ike" said link "hey link" said ike "zelda made fun of me because i am a bad kisser. i know you like kissing boys anyways can you show me how to be a good kisser" asked link. ike slapped link. the nerve of him to ask for the naughty naughty before even taking him out for dinner so link took ike to dinner "i'm so hungry i could eat an octorok" said link "haha you are so funny link" said ike. ike laughed. link laughed. ike and link shared a good laugh. so then link ate an octorok. ike had a salad because he is watching his figure. and then ike showed link how to be a good kisser and then some other stuff might've happened but that's up to you link took zelda to dinner "i'm so hungry i could eat an octorok" said link "holy damn link shut the hell up" said zelda "well excuuuuuuse me, princess. ike isn't mean to me he understands my feelings" said link "if you love ike so much why don't you marry him" said zelda "maybe i will" said link so link proposed to ike "yes" said ike and then there was a wedding so they invited all the smash brothers to the wedding. mario was there and luigi was there and bowser was there and peach was there and yoshi was there and kirby was there and meta knight was there and king dedede was there and marth was there and roy was there and ness was there and lucas was there and pikachu was there and jigglypuff was there and mewtwo was there and pokemon trainer was there and squirtle was there and ivysaur was there and charizard was there and diddy kong was there and donkey kong was there and wario was there and fox was there and falco was there and wolf was there and mr game and watch was there and gannondorf was there and sonic was there and snake was there and captian olimar was there and samus aran was there and the ice climbers was there and lucario was there and pit was there. captain falcon was not invited to the wedding. and then ike and link kissed and they were married. and then captain falcon ran over link with his racing car. then ike cried and link died "show me your moves" said captain falcon so ike fought captain falcon to avenge his fallen lover. but ike is so damn slow that captain falcon falcon punched him and ike died too. then ganondorf said "what the hell captain falcon, you don't have any friends" then falco said "your helmet looks stupid" so captain falcon got angry and falcon punched everyone. there were no survivors. then captain falcon made out with a boy the end Category: WWYD